Su Mirada
by Erly Misaki
Summary: -Los años a su lado me dieron la experiencia para saber que todo él estaba envuelto en una capa de amargura y resentimiento, que no escondía sino la soledad de un corazón... ese era mi cumpleaños así que era mi excusa perfecta para llegar sin avisar -Si Rin lo dice es porque es verdad, deberian entrar y conocer que cosa averiguo sin querer


Su mirada. Sus ojos, las puertas del alma, el espíritu y el corazón. Esos dos espectaculares orbes dorados que siempre parecen tan fríos, pero que solo resguardan un alma solitarias y triste, cualidades que note desde la primera ves que lo vi, recostado en aquel árbol. Tan solo era una niña inocente y mi conocimiento sobre el mundo exterior era muy limitado, por ello la curiosidad por aquel ser se presento rápidamente. Al principio era una curiosidad normal, como la de cualquiera, pero luego –con cada uno de sus rechazos- esa curiosidad se fue volviendo más fuerte y por ello volvía cada mañana a verlo. Creía tal vez que sus ojos podrían cambiar un poco, pero jamás han cambiado y no quisiera que lo hicieran. Me miraba detenidamente solo por unos segundos, como quien no le encuentra gracia a las cosas, luego me pedía que me fuera o simplemente rechazaba mi alimento. Reconocí con el tiempo ese tipo de frialdad que no es tal cosa sino el desinterés total por el mundo y sus habitantes, él solo vive para si y quizás hasta yo, que lo amo a desmedida, solo sea un objeto más de su reducido mundo propio.

La primera vez que vi en sus ojos una emoción fue la rabia y la furia, de ahí en adelante decidí no hacerlo enojar y solo hablaba lo suficiente. Fue casi traumático ver esos ojos, antes tan serenos, llenos de emociones tan destructivas y ajenas a mi, desde ahí me resigne a ver más seguido esas emociones que las que esperaba que me ofreciera.

Cuando morí por primera vez mi alma cayo por un pozo muy profundo, estaba habitado por toda clase de alimañas que se me acercaban pero que no detenían mi caída, aun así no les temía, es más, sonreía al verlos. Cuando al fin parecía que llegaba al fondo algo me llevo a toda velocidad hacía arriba y me encontré de frente a mi señor que reflejaba una mirada de satisfacción al ver su tarea cumplida. Obviamente esa expresión se borro rápidamente y prosiguió su camino. Lo medite un momento y me di cuenta que la mejor forma de pagarle era convirtiéndome en su sirviente y en su acompañante, aunque él nunca me considero eso. Eso lo descubrí pronto, pues una semana después envió al señor Jaken por ropa nueva para mí y encargo a Ah-Uh cuidarme siempre que él no estuviera cerca, desde ahí velaba más por mi salud que por la suya, no se con que motivo, pero me protegió hasta el cansancio.

Nunca podre encontrar esas palabras que expliquen como no me producía miedo aquel yōkai, sino todo lo contrario, disfrute de su compañía desde el primer momento y su silencio profundo lejos de incomodarme era placentero a mis sentidos, pues con el tiempo descubrí que para hablar conmigo solo necesitaba sus ojos. Lo entendía a la perfección –por que yo también odiaba el pasado- no hablaba por que no encontraba las palabras para expresarse, no solo sobre lo que sucedía sino que su mente le daba siempre todo razonablemente, sus sentimientos los guardaba en su alma y sus ojos, por ser las puertas de ella, eran los únicos sinceros. Siempre estaban allí para mi, cada vez que quería, cada vez que buscaba una respuesta yo solo preguntaba y él me miraba, con eso se arreglaba todo.

Los años a su lado me dieron la experiencia para saber que todo él estaba envuelto en una capa de amargura y resentimiento, no con las personas ni las cosas, si no hacía el amor y por ello su corazón solo servía para odiar. Desde entonces sonrió más porque me cuesta creer que alguien sea insensible al más bello de los sentimientos, así que sonrió por los dos porque él odie a todos y yo los ame. Cuando me dejo con la abuela Kaede me sentí triste, pero me reúse a llorar porque solo los débiles lloran y había prometido ser fuerte en espíritu como no lo era en cuerpo. Durante esos días en que no lo veía, lo pensaba mucho y recordaba cada cosa que había vivido a su lado, aunque tristemente él no fue para la última cita.

Me encontraba en el rio bañándome cuando vi a Ah-Uh en el aire, pero sin el señor Sesshōmaru, me dolió inmensamente el no verlo allí. Jaken dejo a Ah-Uh en un claro y se fue a la aldea, yo sentí en ese instante algo extraño. El deseo de desobedecer a mi querido amo, pero luego me di cuenta que Ah-Uh me había descubierto así que vi mi oportunidad. Me vestí, subí al lomo del animal y le pedí que me llevara con Sesshōmaru. No se como tuve las suficientes fuerzas para hacer tal cosa, pero los deseos de verle eran más intensos que la necesidad de pensar.

Lo había meditado largamente, amaba a mi señor como solo lo haría una vez en mi vida, esos deseos se habían venido incrementando con los días de volver a su lado más cerca, ya no me hallaba y ese era mi cumpleaños así que era mi excusa perfecta para llegar sin avisar. ¿Pero dónde estaba? Ah-uh parecía conocer el camino así que me arriesgue a dejar que me llevara. Rápidamente estuve en un lugar desconocido para mí, un gran castillo, pero Ah-Uh se posó un poco más abajo de una ventana, lo suficiente para que yo espiara sin ser vista. Sesshōmaru-sama estaba sentado a la cabeza de una gran mesa y rodeado por muchos demonios.

-Arréglenlo, no me importa lo que tengan que hacer- exclamo –si no lo hacen les cortare la cabeza yo mismo-

El aire se tensó cuando él pronuncio estas palabras. Supe que lo que pedía era casi imposible para esos pobres yōkai que claramente estaban asustados, tanto como yo lo estaría cuando escuche lo siguiente:

-Rin, las muchachas educadas no espían a los mayores- y sus hermosos ojos se posaron sobre los míos.

-lo… siento- tartamudee del miedo –solo quería venir a verlo-

Se levantó de su puesto y ordeno a todos retirarse so pena de muerte si se negaban. Sentí algunas acusadoras miradas sobre mí y no pude evitar pensar que más de uno de los presentes me leía el pensamiento.

-Jaken es un idiota- dijo fríamente como si hablara de cualquier cosa –dejo su transporte abandonado, si una humana lo roba no puedo esperar que vulva con vida-

Me reí, no sé cómo lo hacía pero sus desgarradoras palabras hacía su más fiel sirviente me causaban gracia. Me miro detenidamente como si buscase algo, se dio la vuelta y yo lo seguí hasta un amplio pasillo. Caminaba en silencio mientras sentía miles de ojos observándome, nunca me ha sentido más intimidada que en ese momento, pero el tormento desapareció rápido, pues al cruzar una gran puerta plateada no se sentía ni un alma cerca.

-Señor, perdón que curiosee pero ¿Dónde estoy?

Me miro y de inmediato sentí que preguntaba si no me lo imaginaba.

-sé que es su castillo, pero me refiero a este pasillo inmenso.

Y sí que era inmenso, podría organizarse un baile en él y había tantas puertas que nadie podría recordar de memoria su contenido en orden. ¿A dónde me llevaría? Me atreví a intentar preguntarlo, pero antes de hacerlo abrió una puerta.

-Sesshōmaru-sama- dijo una yōkai muy simpática –el té está listo ¿para dos?-

Me miro compasivamente como si esperase algo de mí, era una neko de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos violetas. Me callo bien con solo oírla hablar.

-para dos- contesto mi señor y se sentó en la pequeña mesa preparada para el té- siéntate –me ordeno y obedecí

Lo tomamos en silencio, como siempre. Me sorprendió que hablara justo cuando puse la taza en la bandeja.

-abre ese tocador- pidió mostrándome un lindo mueble dorado tras de mi – escoge lo que quieras como regalo de cumpleaños-

Me sorprendió que dijera tantas palabras, sobre todo "cumpleaños"… él siempre dice: "ten esto" o manda a Jaken a entregarlo. Así que sonreí y dirigí mi mirada al contenido del cajón. Había libros pequeños y llenos de dibujos hechos con extrema precisión, algunas horquillas para el cabello, brazaletes, varios kimonos y una pequeña caja puesta cuidadosamente en un rincón. Mire hacia atrás, el ya no estaba, abrí cuidadosamente la caja y encontró un pequeño anillo plateado con un lapislázuli preciosamente pulido. Me lo probé, calzaba perfecto. Todas las demás cosas se vieron insignificantes ante aquel anillo. Salí corriendo a buscar a Sesshōmaru-sama y decirle que ya me había decidido.

Camine y camine y camine, no había nadie. Empecé a sentirme en un mal sueño, hasta que encontré a la neko de hace un rato, estaba llevando algunas cosas muy pesadas así que me apresure a ayudarla.

-no debería hacer eso, princesa-

-¿princesa?

-sí, lo es por ahora, pero un día cuando usted sea la dueña de todo esto…- interrumpió su monologo como si se diese cuenta que hablaba demasiado- ¿Qué lindo anillo?-

-sí que lo es- dije intentando evadir también su anterior comentario, aunque la verdad me intrigaba mucho lo que pensasen de mí en el hogar del amo.

-sabe, el lapislázuli es una piedra muy especial. Es una yang, por lo que posee gran energía y ayuda a demostrar los buenos sentimientos. Ayuda a establecer relaciones amorosas- lo último lo menciono con cierta picardía.

No tuve nada que objetar, quizás ese anillo no era para mí. Me sentí una intrusa en la vida del yōkai dueño de ese castillo. Empecé a ahogarme en mis propios sentimientos sin sentido, casi me desmayo en mi tormentosa mente de solo imaginarlo con otra chica, pero una suave mano me retuvo.

-ya encontraste tu regalo- afirmo al mirar mi mano, se sorprendió bastante y pude ver que se quedó sin palabras.

-si quiere lo devuelvo- dije

-te lo daría cuando cumplieras dieciocho- comento en su tono habitual –puedes llevártelo si quieres- Me miro detenidamente y sonrió inesperadamente.

Me llevo hasta una plataforma donde esperaba Ah-Uh. Pidió que me llevara de vuelta a casa y me advirtió que mientras él no me pidiera ir, por ningún motivo debía escaparme y llegar hasta allí.

De camino aquí pensé mucho en lo extraño que puede ser el amo, mientras divagaba alginas piezas en mi cabeza encajaron y grite al darme cuenta lo que significaba el anillo que llevaba en la mano. ¡Matrimonio!

* * *

**Lindo ¿no?... estaba tratando de seguir mis otros fics, pero de un momento a otro empece a escribir ideas al azar y termine con un one-shot**

**Tomenlo como mi bienvenida de regreso a clases y a la rutina...**

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y que comenten... saben que me anima a seguir escribiendo...**

**BYE :)**


End file.
